


Heels

by Rin_1224



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 10:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18798127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_1224/pseuds/Rin_1224
Summary: Aiba, Ohno and Jun are drinking at Jun's apartment. Ohno comments on how tall Aiba is and Jun provides a solution.





	Heels

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 1 of #TennenWeek // Prompt: Height
> 
> Just silly cute drunkenness. I feel like Arashi x heels have the potential for sexiness, but Tennen is the ONE pair where silliness would take precedence over sexiness haha.
> 
> And Jun was the perfect one to throw into the mix.

“Aiba-chan, you’re so talllll! It’s so cooool!!” Ohno said laughing as he watched Aiba dance in the middle of the Jun’s giant living room.

“Hey,” Jun interjected from where he sat on the couch. “I’m almost just as tall.”

It was a very rare occasion that the three of them were drinking together in Jun’s apartment. They had just come from a mutual friend’s dinner gathering and knowing that all of them wanted to drink a bit more, they had wound up at the closest member’s house - Jun’s.

And they had all left the dinner pleasantly buzzed but now the extra drinks were kicking.

“Yesshhh but Aiba’s da tallessst!” Ohno’s words were becoming slurred as he finished another beer.

“Riida’s cute the way he is,” Aiba offered, stopping his dancing to smile at Ohno. He had been showing dance moves to prove to Officer Jun, as Aiba called him sometimes for policing their mistakes during concerts, that Aiba had indeed been practicing. But now that he was drunk, it wasn’t proving anything really.

Ohno slowly stood up and patted his belly. “But I haveta work extra hard to keep fit because it shows sooooooo easily.”

Aiba giggled and poked Ohno’s side. Ohno feigned harm which intensified Aiba’s giggles and efforts to poke at Ohno’s belly.

Jun rolled his eyes, taking another swig of his beer. These idiots...but then, he had an idea.

 Jun left the laughing pair for just a moment and opened his shoe closet. He browsed the very bottom rack and found what he was looking for.

“Riida,” he said, holding out a pair of black 10 cm heels. “Try these on.”

Ohno blinked at the shoes he now had in his hands and then up at Jun.

“Don’t ask,” was all Jun said coolly before taking his seat back on the couch.

“Oooh, they’re so pretty!” Aiba said, touching the heels. “Jun has great taste.”

“They’re not _mine_!” Jun spat out and both Aiba and Ohno turned to look at him as he reddened.

“Sure,” they both said, before turning their attention back to the shoes. Jun was thanking the stars that it was these two and not the other two. He facepalmed as he thought of the endless teasing he would have endured.

 “Here try them on,” Aiba said, taking the shoes and putting them on the floor. He motioned Ohno to take a seat.

“Will they fiiiiit?” Ohno wondered aloud as Jun watched curiously from where he sat.

Aiba grinned. “Well then let’s see~!” He gently supported Ohno’s right ankle with his left hand and dramatically picked up a shoe with his right hand and guided the shoe onto Ohno’s foot.

“It fits! Cinderriida!” Aiba exclaimed and the three burst into laughter. Aiba quickly helped Ohno put on the other shoe and offered his hands to help him stand.

“My prince!” Ohno declared, hugging Aiba. But it was an awkward tangle of limbs and they bumped noses as Ohno was just as tall as Aiba now.

“Wow, I can look you straight in the eyes, princess,” Aiba giggled. “You have pretty eyes, Riida.”

“Is this how everything lookssss from up heeeere?” Ohno said in dramatic wonder, letting go of Aiba to look around Jun’s apartment as if seeing it for the first time. He took a shaky step, then another. And another and another.

 “Woooo Riida, strut your stuff,” Jun called out, barely able to get it out without laughing. He had his phone out, already recording, struggling to hold the phone still as he laughed at Ohno striking model poses in the middle of his living room. Aiba clapped his hands and shouted compliments at him, all while Arashi songs continued to play in the background, courtesy of Aiba's dancing earlier.

Eventually Aiba couldn’t refrain from being left out so he stood and bowed in front of Ohno.

“Shall we dance?” he said, holding out a hand with a wink. Ohno put a hand to his mouth, faking a blush, and they began to twirl around Jun’s living room. Or rather, Aiba staggering to keep Ohno upright as Ohno wobbled every step.

Jun had to set down his drink because he knew he was going to spill it all over himself if this kept up. He was laughing so hard he was doubled over on the couch, still trying to record the craziness.

After a while, the two couldn’t stay standing as they were laughing and unable to keep their balance so they fell onto Jun’s other couch, the heels abandoned on the floor. The two stayed there in a pile, shoulders shaking as they giggled. Jun finally caught his breath and finished his drink. He made sure he had saved the video before sending the video to a certain chat group. As expected, Nino and Sho's responses had been immediate. 

S: How much did they even drink? (laughing emoji) That looks so fun.   
N: And these are grown men in their late 30s. How are we in the same group? 

Jun chuckled and replied with a few laughing stamps of his own. 

The laughing on the couch had slowly faded into a comfortable silence. After a few moments, Jun stopped looking at his phone and stood up to check on the two.

Ohno was cuddled up to Aiba on the couch, head on his chest as Aiba protectively held him in his arms. Both of them had their eyes closed, surely exhausted from the long work day, the dinner party, the dancing and the drinking.

“Riida, you’re the perfect size for cuddling,” Jun heard Aiba mumble as both of them drifted off.

Jun rolled his eyes again, but couldn’t help pulling his phone out to take a picture before walking to his linen closet and pulling out a blanket. 

"Thanks for keeping us silly," he whispered as he pulled the blanket over them before heading to his own bedroom. 

* * *

Omake (extra): 

"So what even is this supposed to be?" Nino confronted Aiba first thing when he walked in for morning meetings before VS Arashi filming. Nino was waving his phone in Aiba's face and it took a moment for Aiba to realize that Nino meant the video from last night. 

"What about it? We were just having fun," Aiba said calmly. "Besides, the one who pulled out the heels is Matsujun." 

Nino's eyes gleamed as he practically hopped over to Sho to share this brand new information. 

 


End file.
